Miledi Reisen
Summary Miledi Reisen was the Master of the Reisen Great Labyrinth, and one of the 7 Liberators who attempted to stop the mad god Ehito. She is the leader of the Liberators, a secret organization whose goal is to overthrow the gods and gain freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Miledi Reisen Origin: Arifureta Zero Gender: Female Age: 14 in Arifureta Zero, Thousands of years old in the main series Classification: Liberator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Portal Creation, Genius Intelligence, Electricity Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Gravity Manipulation (Can create localized gravity fields, cause her opponents to sink into the ground, reverse gravity, fire tiny cannon balls of gravity), Durability Negation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Black Hole Creation (Can create black holes to absorb attacks. Can create psuedo black holes that has enough pressure at its center to crush anything), Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Social Influencing (Miledi is a charismatic leader who is worshiped by her followers), Petrification, Attack Reflection (The Guardian Angel's Raiment can freely control the mana contained within an attack to redirect it), Time Manipulation (Her ring uses restoration magic which is magic that interferes with time, to restore her to the state she had been in a second before every ten seconds), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Resisted Heart's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception. Laus's mind altering abilities also didn't work on her), Soul Manipulation (Resisted Laus's spirit magic) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Leviathan which is capable of creating and controlling storms. Comparable to the fake demon lord whose mana influenced the weather, creating a storm over the capital city. Even the weakest storm is 2.4 megatons), Can ignore conventional durability Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Apostles) Lifting Strength: Class P (Kept the massive island of Andika from sinking to the depths of the ocean) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Tanked attacks from Apostles) Stamina: High Range: Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Treasure Trove:' An artifact Oscar Orcus created by imbuing a special jewel with Naiz’s spatial magic. By doing so, he’d created a pocket dimension within the jewel, which had quite a bit of space. *'Ring of Renewal:' A ring created by Oscar which is enchanted with the restoration spell Transient Infinity, which preserved something in its current state by continually restoring it to the state it had been in a second before as each second passed. It isn’t as powerful as when Meiru cast the spell herself, but it is enough to restore Miledi back to fighting strength every ten seconds. *'The Guardian Angel’s Raiment:' A cloth that absorbs her opponents attacks and redirects them to the edges of the cloth. It is woven from Oscar’s metal threads and is capable of cushioning the wearer against all sorts of impacts and magical attacks. So long as any part of the cloth touches an attack, it can freely control the mana contained within the attack to redirect it. Intelligence: Genius (Miledi is a genius magician who can instinctively understand the properties of her opponents magic, and then come up with a countermeasure in a short time. She can simultaneous cast multiple advanced level spells with no effort, outmatching the demon lord in magical skill, who is the strongest member of a race that was already known for being the strongest mages) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Magic:' Ancient magic that allows the user to manipulate gravity. The more precise definition of gravity magic is magic that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. Only skilled users can use gravity manipulation to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Star of Calamity:' An ability which creates a black whirling sphere that swallows anything and everything in the surroundings, pulverizing them from the inside. **'Obsidian Vortex:' The most basic of gravity spells, which allows the caster to create a localized gravitational field and adjust their weight. **'Spatial Severance:' An ability which creates a black hole that absorbs all spells used against her, regardless of their element. **'Heavensfall:' An ability which creates countless tiny black spheres that increase the gravity of whatever Miledi chooses. **'Inverse Square:' An ability which reverses the gravitational pull of anyone she targets. **'Nether Burst:' An ability which traps her targets in a gravity field, which crushes whatever is in it. **'Onyx Blast:' Gravity magic which fires a tiny cannonball of compressed gravity. **'Whirling Sapphire:' A powerful sphere of gravity-compressed fire magic which she shots towards her targets. It explodes with the force of a small sun, creating a huge shockwave. **'Asura:' A spell that creates a wide-area gravity field. With this ability she can envelop the entire island of Andika, and stop it from sinking to the depths of the ocean. **'Event Horizon:' A pseudo-black hole that has enough pressure at its center to crush anything. *'Pale Gaol:' A high-ranked earth spell that spreads a cloud of smoke that petrifies anything it touches. As long as any part of someone is hit by the petrification, it will slowly spread until they are completely frozen. *'Lightning Spear:' An original spell Miledi had created by packing three Thunderlord’s Judgements into a single compressed spear, thus increasing its penetrating power. *'Azure Spear:' A spell in which Miledi creates a spear packed with three Azure Blazes and fires it at her opponent. *'Focused Divine Wrath:' Divine Wrath is the strongest light spell in existence. It fires a blast of white light surrounded by sky-blue sparks at her opponent. *'Blitz Blaze Javelin:' A spell which creates a flaming spear covered in lightning that shoots toward her opponent. *'Crimson Javelin— Meteor Shower:' A spell which creates a hundred flaming spears above her opponent that shot towards them like a meteor shower. *'Ice Storm— Starfall:' A spell that creates countless blades of wind and pillars of ice that fall towards her opponent. *'Earthstorm— Hellbringer:' A spell that causes the earth around her to rise up and shot toward her opponent. *'Cosmos Crusher:' A spell which creates over a hundred miniature suns that she fires at her opponent. Each sun is comprised of a combination of Azure Blaze, Thunderlord’s Judgement, and Divine Wrath, the three strongest spells. *'Obsidian Vortex— Azure Burst:' A spell in which Miledi compresses an Azure Blaze into a minuscule sphere with her Obsidian Vortex and starts shooting out pillars of fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Time Users Category:Leaders Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Category:Geniuses